Obscurian
Obscurian (formerly known as SkeletonNation and BlazeOfArcana) is a commentator who started Youtube on March 10, 2014. His first commentary was heavily criticized as it was on a very obvious troll, and was very poor in the editing department. He also had another big flop with his commentary on S.O.C. On June 2nd, 2016, he abandoned his old channel for the new one. Avatars: As SkeletonNation * Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic) [ Retired ] * Gideon Gordon Graves (Scott Pilgrim) (Main) * Roronoa Zoro (One-Piece) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Bray Wyatt (WWE) * His Normal Form (A Serbian Film part 1) * Seth Rollins (WWE) [ Retired ] * Peridot (SU) * Dean Ambrose (WWE) * Sebastian Micheals (Black Butler) [ Retired ] * nothing is here As BlazeOfArcana * Randy Orton (WWE) [ Retired ] * Roman Reigns (WWE) [ Retired ] * Bray Wyatt * Yato (Noragami) * Tom (Eddsworld) * Sans (Undertale) * His Walfas Form (A Serbian Film part 2) * Dean Ambrose (WWE) * Mettaton (Undertale) * Purple Guy (FNAF) * Monkey D. Luffy * Austin Aries (WWE/TNA) As Obscurian Used As of Now: * TBD People he commentated on As SkeletonNation: * Communist Commentator (twice, one is a one shot, both deleted) * KaBlamBandicoot64 (thrice) * SereousGamer33 (twice) * Syndicate of Outcasted Commentators (twice, one being a short on their intro) * Dillin Thomas (twice) * Pikachamgamer64 (one shot) As BlazeOfArcana: * KaBlamBandicoot64 (one shot and quickie) * TheMetalBlade5 (one shot) (partially disowned) * Dubbaking (one shot) * TMossbossproductions (three shot) * Joshua Culvyhouse (several times) * SereousGamer33 (disowned) * Toro * Carlmentary * cloudoverse * Ephrom Josine (Co-op with The Illogical Reaper) * That7thBloodyDragon * Lunaticthegame * ZeroStar6400 * Darkghostwind * Doodletones and Joshua Culvyhouse (deleted, reuploaded) * Nebula Badger (deleted, reuploaded) As Obscurian: * SereousGamer33 (planned) * supersonicward15 (planned) People who commentated on him As SkeletonNation: * ZeroStar6400 * MegaDoopTV * Rion "Rhino" Mills (tri-op) * Silver (tri-op) * Doodletones (thrice, tri-op) * Pikmintric (thrice) * Fluttershy259 * Danmad297 (twice) * Nightmare Kagamine * B.Z Uscuro * Mike J. * Communist Commentator * SereousGamer33 * Pikachamgamer64 * Boonslayer * 8363MTR As BlazeOfArcana * Doodletones (twice) * SkiHound * TheKaizoNewt * Halofan hp00 * Future Blood * Joshua Culvyhouse * Kirbystarwarrior (twice) * The Priest * Kurome Towa * FyroforVictory1247 and The Illogical Reaper * MrConnman123 * TheUtubedude101 * MrAwesomenMario360 * Future Blood As Obscurian * Azelf101 Trivia * Nightmare Kagamine is the only one who regretted doing a commentary on him. * Sometimes, he watches UFC. * He is known for plagiarism. This was so bad that he ended starting drama with The Direct Messenger 88 and a few other people, due to stealing certain points for their now-canceled co-op. They reconciled, but the backlash was bad enough that he deleted the commentary and rebranded himself a second time. Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Sonic Commentators Category:Teenagers Category:Steven Universe Commentators Category:WWE Commentators Category:Autistics Category:Bandwagons Category:American Commentators Category:Anime Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Undertale Commentators